Sala de tortura
by leirbag7
Summary: El valor y la férrea voluntad de Casey Jones son puestos a prueba por un enemigo al que no puede vencer. Por primera vez el miedo se apodera de él por la posibilidad de no salir victorioso ante la tortura a la que es sometido.


**Ando atorado un poco con mi otra historia, por lo mientras para que no me olviden y para no perder la costumbre de escribir, les traigo este mi primer One-Shot, que espero sea de su agrado. Saludos y nos leemos pronto.**

 **Sala de Tortura**

Sus ojos no se apartaban del viejo reloj colgado en la pared frente a él. Las manecillas se movían de forma inmisericorde como burlándose de la situación. Escuchaba el 'tic' del segundero tan fuerte y tan cerca cómo un martillo golpeando su tímpano, una y otra vez.

Estaba a solo un par de minutos para que acabase el tiempo de gracia que le habían otorgado. Dos minutos para decidirse a contestar o guardarse sus respuestas, provocando indudablemente la rabia de su verdugo.

— El tiempo se va volando cuando uno se divierte, ¿No es así, señor Jones? — un hombre, ataviado con un insulso traje barato color café, lo miraba de manera fría y calculadora detrás de unos gruesos lentes de pasta. Una sonrisa llena de maleficencia y satisfacción remarcaban su rostro — Supongo que ya debe tener una respuesta — el tono sarcástico que utilizaba no hacía más que ponerlo acentuar su nerviosismo.

— Aún no… Necesito más tiempo — balbuceó con temor el joven.

El hombre le dirigió una mirada aún más fría, si es que esto era posible, y llena de desprecio, ante lo cual el joven solo pudo agachar la mirada con temor.

Sí, tenía miedo. Miedo por estar en ese lugar, encerrado completamente solo con ese hombre que lo conocía muy bien, demasiado bien, y por eso sabía cómo intimidarlo y torturarlo de forma que de a poco iba quebrantando la poca voluntad y el valor que todavía le quedaban.

Podía enfrentar una invasión Kraang, a mutantes salvajes y mortales, a cientos de robo-pies armados hasta más no poder; todo era un juego de niños, nada de lo que Casey Jones no pudiera hacerse cargo un sábado por la noche con una mano atada a la espalda. Pero no podía contra lo que tenía frente él en ese momento. No quería enfrentarlo.

Tragó saliva cuando sintió el rostro del hombre a escasos centímetros frente a él, su aliento le provocó un asco que apenas y pudo controlar, púes vomitarle encima sólo empeoraría la situación. Hubiera querido golpearlo y escapar de esa tortura. Pero no podía moverse, su cuerpo no le respondía y aunque así fuera, sus manos temblaban demasiado como para asegurar un golpe certero.

— ¿Más tiempo? ¿Me está pidiendo más tiempo? —se volvió a erguir sin quitarle la humillante mirada de encima. De nuevo volvió a sonreír mientras se relamía los labios, lleno de satisfacción, no había duda que estaba disfrutando el momento y tenía bastante experiencia en lo que hacía. Era un sádico que se regodeaba con el sufrimiento de sus víctimas. ¿Cuántos más habrán pasado por ese lugar, siendo torturados en esa misma silla ante la cruel mirada de ese hombre? Eso no importaba, así hubieran sido uno o mil, ya no estaban ahí. Ahora quién se encontraba sufriendo era él y tenía que encontrar la forma de salir, aunque pareciera que solo había una salida — No hay más tiempo, ni para usted ni para nadie más. Deme una respuesta o aténgase a las consecuencias.

Casey dejó de mirarlo, no sabía que responder pero sus alternativas eran prácticamente nulas y el reloj le indicaba que le quedaban pocos segundos. Sus opciones se terminaron, por lo que decidió darse por vencido.

Emitió un sonoro suspiro de resignación mientras levantaba su mano temblorosa. Tomó la hoja que tenía frente a él y comenzó a garrapatear algunas palabras apenas legibles en ella. Finalmente empujó la hoja hacia el tipo que en ningún momento desdibujó su siniestra sonrisa.

El hombre prácticamente arrebató la hoja de las manos del chico. Su rostro se iluminó mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba mostrando sus dientes amarillentos. Llevó su mano dentro del saco para extraer un instrumento alargado, en el cual presionó un botón dejando salir una punta donde Jones podría jurar que escurría un líquido rojizo, todavía fresco después de utilizarse con su víctima anterior.

Casey tragó saliva esperando lo peor, pero ¿qué más daba? No podía retractarse y estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que viniera.

Un golpe secó hizo eco en la habitación cuando el hombre golpeó el pupitre para devolverle el papel al joven.

— Debo decirle que estoy muy decepcionado de usted señor Jones — le reclamó mientras se acomodaba los lentes con el dedo índice, como siempre con esa mirada que penetraba por completo al joven haciendo que se paralizará del miedo, hasta el punto en que tuvo que contener la respiración —, pero tampoco podía esperar más de su parte.

Esperó a que se retirara un par de pasos antes de mirar angustiado hacia abajo topándose con la hoja remarcada con una enorme letra 'C-' en tono escarlata.

Sus musculo se relajaron finalmente permitiendo al chico moverse con libertad para levantarse mientras tomaba la hoja de su pupitre. — ¡Si! ¡Casey Jones lo hace de nuevo! — gritaba entusiasmado dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida dando vítores y saltos de alegría.

— Si, ha tenido mucha suerte, pero tendrá que esforzarse mucho más si quiere aprobar el curso de física del próximo semestre — sus palabras hicieron que el cuerpo del chico se congelará en el lugar donde se encontraba, con nerviosismo giró el rostro para ver a su profesor sobre su hombro, quien esbozaba una sonrisa cargada de malicia —. Así es, señor Jones, seré su maestro nuevamente el próximo curso — tomó su maletín y salió del aula pasando junto a un Casey Jones completamente abatido por la noticia. Se detuvo sobre la puerta sin mirar al joven a sus espaldas —. Nos vemos en unos meses. Felices vacaciones señor Jones — le dijo finalmente en forma sarcástica antes de continuar su camino.

El miedo volvió a inundar cada una de las células de Casey. Miedo por repetir un curso con ese profesor. Miedo por tener que hacer otro examen de física que parecía hecho para los astronautas de la NASA. Miedo por regresar a ese lugar, a esa sala de tortura.


End file.
